las cronicas de deimey otaku girl
by narutojo
Summary: una historia de amor dedicada a mi amiga deimey otaku girl por su cumple años
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es una historia especialmente dedicada a mi amiga deimay otaku girl por su cumple años espero que le guste y te quiero mucho que la disfrutes. para los que no saben esta historia es un deika ( deimey otaku girl + kakashi) una historia de amor y suspenso entre kakashi y mi mejor amiga bueno que la disfruten los dejo. **

* * *

Esta la historia de mi mejor amiga, que la conocí cuando formaron los grupos genin ya hace tiempo, nosotros éramos los legendarios del grupo 11. Deimey así es como se llama mi amiga, desde que la conocí ella intentaba darse a entender como una chica fría que solo le importaba ella y nadie más, pero yo sabía que detrás de esa personalidad que ella quería darle a entender a las personas había un corazón tierno.

Deimey siempre a sido una ninja muy destacada, hábil, efectiva en sus ataques, veloz y sobre todo nunca a tenido el miedo de matar a su enemigo cuando a sido necesario, pero había una cosa más ella siempre ah estado enamorada de Kakashi, aún cuando ella trata de disimularlo, siempre se le a notado como nunca le despega los ojos de encima.

Al pasar de los años Deimey se volvía cada vez más fuerte y nunca se contentaba con su fuerza, siempre ha deseado ser la mejor en todo, hasta que una vez le llegó el rumor de un pergamino prohibido que poseía jutsus increíblemente poderosos. En ese momento ella sabía que había una forma de hacerse más fuerte y solo pensaba en eso.

Un día jamás olvidaré ese día, fue una noche en la cual yo descansaba de una misión. Deimey salió a robar el pergamino aun que ella era una ninja realmente habilidosa no era una tarea fácil, ya que el lugar estaba muy bien cuidado. Sin embargo ella logró robarlo derrotando a todos los que se interponían en su camino. Cuando salió del lugar con el pergamino en mano se topó con Kakashi sin embargo el la dejó ir con una condición que se fuera de Konoha…

Capitulo 1. La declaración

¿Por qué Kakashi me dejó ir con el pergamino? – se preguntaba ella con tanta intriga – Creo que ahora que no puedo regresar a Konoha necesito un lugar donde guarecerme antes de que oscurezca.

Deimey encontró una pequeña cueva donde guarecerse, pero no pegó los ojos en toda la noche pensando en su amado Kakashi que la dejó huir sin titubear, mantenía en su cabeza una imagen de él.

Durante mucho tiempo permaneció entrenando en ese pequeño lugar todas las técnicas del pergamino, sin descanso alguno. Muchas veces algunos shinobis se encontraban con ella y al tratar de capturarla morían en la batalla.

XXX

Mientras tanto en Konoha

¿Tsunade-sama me mandó a llamar?

Así es, se han encontrado muchos cuerpos de nuestros shinobis alrededor de la zona necesito que vayas a averiguar lo que está sucediendo.

Si de lo por hecho

Espera un momento

Si…

Es posible que se trate de Deimey

…

Si es ella tráemela necesito hablar con ella, pero si se niega quiero que la mates

Oh!

Posee muchos jutsus secretos de nuestra aldea y no quiero que caigan en malas manos

Entiendo…

Suerte Kakashi

En ese momento Kakashi se retiró y se fue muy pensativo en cuanto a la situación

Matar a Deimey… ¿Que ha pasado con ella? ¿En que momento se volvió un ninja rebelde? – se cuestionaba Kakashi en su trayecto en la búsqueda de ella – Creo que primero debo encontrar alguna pista de donde se encuentra ella

Mientras Kakashi se movía muy rápidamente en el suelo vio una silueta que se movía y fue hacia aya, resultó ser un ninja de konoha arrastrándose

¿Qué pasó? ¿quien te hizo eso? – Preguntó Kakashi al ver las heridas tan graves que tenía ese ninja

Una chica me hizo esto al final del sendero… ten cuida..da…do – estas fueron las últimas palabras de ese ninja

¿Deimey que clase de jutsus usas te con este hombre?

Inmediatamente kakashi fue hacia el sendero y al final de este vio una pequeña cueva

Deimey sal de ahí – habló Kakashi que al verla salir del lugar su belleza lo dejó mudo

¿¡Kakashi?! ¿Que haces acá?

¿Que te ha pasado porqué de repente te volviste un ninja renegado?

Creo que no necesito responder tus preguntas

¿Que? ¿Por qué?

Es algo que no te concierne, pero acá yo soy la que hago las preguntas ¿Qué haces acá?

El hokage me mandó a averiguar quien estaba matando a nuestros shinobis y me advirtieron que podría tratarse de ti, la hokage necesita hablarte

Hahaha, así que ahora me necesitan

Así es

¿Y que pasa si me niego?

Tendré que matarte

Ah!... Hahaha por favor Kakashi con mis jutsus nuevos jamás podrás matarme

Entonces te estas negando

Así es

No me dejas otra opción tendré que matarte…

Kakashi al decir estas palabras se encontró muy intrigado, ya que no sabía si podría matarla. Y con esto comenzó una gran batalla entre estos ninjas sin embargó Deimey era demasiado fuerte para él, y Deimey cruzando una kunai en el cuello de Kakashi habló

creo que has perdido la batalla

Aquella noche ¿por que robaste el pergamino?

No es obvio para hacerme más fuerte

Jeje siempre has querido ser la mejor en todo

Si pero aún me intriga algo, ¿por que me dejaste huir esa vez?

No te pude detener por una simple razón

¿Cuál?

Por que ¡Te amo!

…


	2. El misterio detras de las sombras

**Perdón por la tardanza que lo disfruten no olviden comentar**

* * *

No te pude detener por una simple razón

¿Cuál?

Por que ¡Te amo!

**Capitulo 2: El misterio detras de las sombras**

En el momento que Deimey escuchó estas palabras dejó caer su kunai, y entonó estas palabras con dificultad:

Está bien, iré con la vieja Tsunade…

Bueno, entonces sígueme.

¿Deimey estas segura de lo que haces? Murmuró una voz que se ocultaba entre las sombras

Sí

¿De quién es esa voz? Me parece muy similar – Preguntó Kakashi angustiado

No es nadie ahora vámonos rápido con esa vieja…

Ambos ninjas se fueron muy rápido hacia Konoha y durante el trayecto Kakashi preguntó:

¿Porqué cambiaste de opinión?

Es una historia muy larga, que no comprenderás

Cuentame ya que aun tenemos mucho trayecto por recorrer, además ¿De quién era esa voz tan peculiar?

Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, esas son cosas que no te interesan, ahora sólo lleguemos a Konoha

… Acaso no me mataste porque supiste que todo de este tiempo te e amado

… …. … Deja de decir estupideces, solo quiero ver que se trae esa vieja Tsunade. – Respondió Deimey con un convicción sin embargo, ella sabía que Kakashi tenía la razón, ya que ella siempre lo ah amado

…

Ambos ninjas llegaron a Konoha y Deimey fue llevada al salón de la hokage:

Tsunade-sama aquí esta Deimey

Muy bien Kakashi, aunque pareces muy cansado, mejor vete y descansa

Esta bien gracias – Al decir estas palabras Kakashi se retiro, dejando así en la habitación a Deimey y Tsunade a solas

Bueno Deimey parece que has entrenado mucho, desde aquel día

Sí, pero ¿Qué quieres de mi? Si desde que robé el pergamino estoy en la lista bingo

La verdad es que quiero que vuelvas a Konoha

¿Por qué debo yo volver?

Te necesitamos se habla de un grupo de ninjas que conspiran en contra de nosotros y un Ninja de gran nivel como usted nos sería de gran ayuda

¿Y que ganó yo?

Te quitaremos de la lista bingo, podrás volver a Konoha, y todo lo que hiciste en el pasado quedará olvidado, de eso me encargo yo

Tu propuesta no me interesa

… ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

¡Quiero a Kakashi muerto!

…. Nunca sería capaz de sacrificar uno de mis camaradas

Lo siento entonces no cuentes con migo, ahora me voy – Y salió de la habitación sin dar vuelta atrás.

Tsh, mata a Kakashi… - se quedó pensando la Hokage

Kakashi se encontraba afuera del edificio en espera de que ella saliera y cuando la vio salir se le iluminaron los ojos y fue hacia ella:

Deimey necesito que hablemos

¿Qué quieres?

Es que yo te amo, y quiero que vuelvas a Konoha con migo

Uh – Deimey al escuchar estas palabras al salir de Kakashi sintió un vacío en su pecho y con dificultad respondió: No puedo…

¿Por qué?

…Simplemente no puedo…

Pero dame una explicación, yo se que tu también me amas

…

¿Qué es lo que te impide volver con migo? ¡QUE! ¡DIMELO!

No puedo…

… Entiendo.

Y Deimey se fue de Konoha, pero Kakashi no la iba a dejar ir así de fácil, no a su amada, no otra vez… Así que espero que ella tomara una ventaja y la empezó a seguir. Ella era muy veloz así que Kakashi tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perderle el rastro.

Ya se encontraban lejos de Konoha y Kakashi ya se encontraba algo cansado, y se acercaban a la guarida de Deimey, él se encontraba ansioso, la curiosidad por saber de quien era la voz que había escuchado cuando se enfrentó a ella…De pronto Deimey se detuvo ya había llegado y Kakashi se oculto detrás de un árbol para poder observar…

Al fin ya llegaste – se escuchó la voz en vuelta en la oscuridad

Así es

¿Que te demoro tanto?

Nada, esa imbécil de la Hokage que quería que volviera

Ya veo y ¿que le dijiste?

Pues que crees que le dije obviamente que ¡NO!

Mmm y ¿Qué pasó con Kakashi?

Tsh… olvida eso

Si no mas recuerdo tu estabas enamorada de él

Eso fue el pasado ahora estoy contigo o no – Al escuchar esto Kakashi se sorprendió y se enojo a la vez y mencionó: Así que hay otro… ¿Quién será el desgraciado que se robó a mi chica?

Tienes razón

Si, puedes olvidar a Kakashi ahora estoy contigo Sasuke

¡SASUKE! – se sorprendió Kakashi

La identidad desconocida de las sombras se ah revelado ¿Qué pasara ahora con Kakashi? ¿De qué será capaz?

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Una decisión desesperada. ¡Estallan los celos!**


	3. Una decisión desesperada

**Capitulo 3:**

**Una decisión desesperada. ¡Estallan los celos!

* * *

**

Kakashi al escuchar que se trataba de Sasuke, se enfureció un discípulo suyo le había quitado el amor de su vida, y un mar de emociones pasaban por su mente como la ira, el enojo, la angustia, era una mezcla de emociones que lo confundían, y no sabía como debería actuar en esa situación. Mientras como veía que Deimey abrazaba a otro, al ver que Deimey ya lo había olvidado.

Era uno de esos momentos en las que cualquiera caería emocionalmente. Kakashi estaba devastado, pero sabía que no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, si quería recuperar a su amada debía de actuar – pero ¿Como debo actuar? – se cuestionaba al ver a Deimey en brazos de otro. Así que tomó una decisión, una que talvez pueda costarle la vida, pero era por una causa importante, la más importante de su vida como lo era Deimey, ya que todos esos años que él pasó sin ella, fueron muy dolorosos, siempre se acostaba en su cama recordando el último momento que la vio, el día en que la dejó ir, y se cuestionaba ¿Donde podría estar?, recordaba su aroma, sus hermosos ojos… Pero ahora la tiene enfrente de él besando a uno que algún día fue su discípulo así que tomó una decisión… – ¡VOY A PELEAR POR EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!.

Después de entonar estas palabras Sasuke dijo lo siguiente

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí escondido?

- ¿ah? ¿Quién esta ahí? preguntó extrañada Deimey ya que ella se aseguró de que nadie la siguiera.

- Ya sal de ahí Kakashi

- Muy bien parece que me has descubierto Sasuke

- ¿Kakashi? ¡Como te atreves a seguirme!

- No tenía otra elección, no te podría dejar ir así de fácil

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que te amo y ¡PELEARE POR TU AMOR! – al escuchar estas palabras Deimey se quedó sorprendida al ver la determinación de él…

- Ka….Kashi…. yo…

- Déjame esto a mí Deimey, yo me encargaré de él de una vez por todas – habló Sasuke haciendo a Deimey a un lado y sacando su Katana para prepararse para la batalla

- Pero Sasuke…

- Muy bien Sensei si quieres tener el amor de Deimey, tendrás que luchar por él.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kakashi mientras subía su banda de de la cabeza y activaba su sharingan

En ese momento Deimey se encontraba conmocionada al ver que los dos hombres que ah amado se enfrentarán en una batalla en búsqueda de su amor y no lo podía creer. Mientras recordaba sus sentimientos por Kakashi años atrás, él momento en que la dejo escapar, ella era la única persona que había visto a Kakashi sin su mascara y el momento que la dejo ir él se encontraba sonriendo, como si lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el bienestar de ella, ya que sino los cazadores anbu la hubieran asesinado…

Pero ahora se encontraba con Sasuke la persona que le dio refugio todos estos años, que cuido de ella, y le enseño a dominar todas sus técnicas, la persona que llenó ese vació que Kakashi había dejado en su corazón y que poco a poco se fue enamorando del chico del Sharingan.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos rodeaban la cabeza de Deimey; Kakashi y Sasuke llevaban acabo una pelea increíble de alto rango y muy devastadora, el poder de ambos Shinobis era increíble pero ninguno se iba a dar por vencido por que estaban luchando por ver quien se quedaba con el amor de ella.

- Sasuke realmente te has vuelto un ninja muy poderoso

- Tsh realmente crees poder derrotarme Sensei, solo mírate ya estas agitado y no te queda mucho chakra mientras que yo aun no he usado mis mejores técnicas y aun me queda mucho de mi chakra, acéptalo has perdido

- ¡NO! ¡YO NO PUEDO PERDER! – decir estas palabras Sasuke lo atacó y lo lanzó al suelo y colocó una kunai en su cuello

- Acéptalo Kakashi perdiste ahora vete o te mató

- Deimey yo Te amo y siempre te e amado, por favor ¡Toma una decisión! Y Dime si aún me amas – Deimey escuchó las palabras de Kakashi y sabía que debía de tomar una decisión o Sasuke mataría a Kakashi

- Ya cállate Kakashi, te matare de una vez por todas – en el momento que Sasuke iba a matarlo, tomó su kunai y gritó con toda satisfacción ¡MUERE!

En ese momento Deimey reacciono instintivamente y golpeo a Sasuke mandandolo hasta el extremo del lugar y le respondió a Kakashi:

- Kakashi ¡Yo también te amo!

* * *

**Proximo capitulo: La ira del Uchiha, la pareja en peligro**


End file.
